Sharper Shadow
by Dan.Momo
Summary: Liberté. C'était son objectif lorsqu'elle rejoignit l'équipage d'un certain Eustass Captain Kid. Le poids de son passé reste un fardeau, il l'a façonnée et fait d'elle ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui : une personne habitée par le désir de tuer, dans son cœur, plus aucune compassion envers ses ennemis, elle se fait appeler Sharper Shadow, l'insaisissable pirate dont le monde ignore tout.
1. Chapitre - Liberté

**Sharper Shadow**

* * *

"_Nous n'avons pas la même douleur. J'ai forcément vécu des choses que tu n'as pas vécu et inversement. Mais sache tout de même, Captain, qu'un faible peut terrasser un géant s'il le veut._" - Fair Rae.

* * *

- "Rae.

- Hm ?

- Rae, regarde-moi quand je te parle, ma chérie." Sourit une femme.

La petite fille leva ses yeux verts vers sa mère, celle-ci lui essuya délicatement la joue. Rae la regarda faire. Elles étaient toutes les deux, ainsi que beaucoup d'autres, esclaves dans une plantation, quelque part sur Grand Line. Elle n'avait jamais connu la liberté, ou alors elle n'en avait qu'une vague idée. Sa mère prit une bassine d'eau et lui nettoya le visage.

"Ne t'enfuis plus dans les bois comme ça. Le patron ne serait pas content.

- Hm..."

Sa mère, elle la trouvait belle : sa peau brune, lumineuse au soleil était douce et avait une odeur fruité, ses cheveux noirs, longs, de nature crépus, mais lisses quand elle s'en occupait bien, étaient attachés dans un long tissu coloré. Ses poignets, ses chevilles et son cou étaient parés de bijoux en or, ou en plaqué or. Son nez fin, descendait doucement sur son visage, seule la pointe remontait très légèrement. Son visage, doux, fin, reflétait la gentillesse et la douceur, ses lèvres, un peu pulpeuses et rouges avaient l'air satinées. Et ses yeux, ses yeux en amandes, marrons, profonds : Rae les aimait beaucoup. Elle aimait sa mère et sa mère l'aimait.

"Maria, dépêche-toi ! On nous attend à la plantation ! Si le Tigre nous trouve ici, on sera bon pour le fouet ! Dit un homme en entrant brusquement dans leur maison de fortune.

- J'arrive, j'arrive. Répondit Maria en prenant la main de Rae."

Tous trois sortirent de la case et s'en allèrent dans les champs de cannes à sucre et autres vergers ou potagers. C'était la vie de Rae, les champs toute la journée sous le soleil cuisant ou sous les coups de fouet quand ils ne travaillaient pas assez vite. La faim, la soif, la peur, la fatigue... Mais dans tout cela il y avait du bon : sa mère et les quelques personnes qui la prenaient sous leurs ailes s'occupaient bien d'elle, ainsi le travail lui semblait moins pénible. Bien que vivre ici était difficile, la petite de dix ans le vivait du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Aujourd'hui encore, on coupait la canne à sucre, et on l'empilait avant de l'emmener dans de petits entrepôts, pour en retirer le jus et en récupérer le sucre, qui servirait aussi pour le rhum. Rae restait cachée près de sa mère qui se mettait toujours près des hautes herbes, ainsi, sa fille pouvait se reposer sans se faire prendre. L'enfant regarda sa génitrice.

"Je vais voir Diego au potager, maman. Chuchota la petite.

- D'accord, mais prend ça en chemin. Répondit sa mère sur le même ton en indiquant d'un mouvement de tête, un panier rempli d'outils et de sacs en toile. Quand le surveillant te verra, tu diras que tu viens travailler au potager. Les sacs blancs sont des graines, les gris, c'est de la nourriture que j'ai caché. Tu les donneras aux parents de Diego.

- D'accord.

- Ne te fais pas prendre.

- Compte sur moi."

Sur quoi, la petite prit le panier, le posa sur sa tête, vérifia qu'il était bien en équilibre, et partit des champs de canne à sucre, vers l'un des trois potagers, un peu plus au nord. En arrivant, elle remarqua un des quatre surveillants.

"Peste ! Le Tigre ! Grommela l'enfant.

- Eh, toi ! Rae ! Stop ! Tu ne devrais pas être aux champs de cannes ?! Que viens-tu faire là ?

- J'ai des outils pour travailler la terre, mais pas aux champs de cannes, la terre est plus grasse ici, je viens travailler au potager. J'ai des graines."

L'homme la regarda avec méfiance, puis s'écarta du chemin pour laisser l'enfant passer. Elle l'en remercia, le salua, et marcha jusqu'à trouver son cousin Diego, qui faisait semblant de travailler, comme il le faisait souvent.

En arrivant, elle lui asséna un coup sur le crâne avant de lui passer une petite pelle.

"Eh ! T'es là ! Sourit Diego.

- Oui je suis venue te voir. Tu vas bien ?

- Bof. Depuis que le Tigre nous surveille, c'est dur de faire semblant de travailler sans se faire prendre. C'est dix coups de fouet en plus ! Soupira son cousin.

- Oh... Je risque gros en venant ici.

- On peut le dire. Qu'est-ce que tatie Maria nous envoie ? "

Rae regarda le Tigre, et baissa le regard sur les sacs en toiles gris et les tendit à son cousin. Il comprit que c'était de la nourriture, il sourit, les cachant dans ses poches ou sous ses vêtements, voire ses sacs de graines. Diego sourit jusqu'aux oreilles avant de remercier sa cousine par une bise légère. Ils se mirent au travail sans plus attendre.

* * *

La journée déclinait, et pendant que les esclaves retournaient par petit groupe dans leur case, le chef de plantation était là, à les regarder. Ses yeux brillaient d'une étrange clarté, comme celle d'un _prédateur_ en chasse, l'œil vif, il cherchait sa _victime_, toute désignée, il savait qui cela allait être, il n'avait pas besoin de chercher longtemps. Il la repéra, et sourit. Cet individu alla voir le Bœuf, un autre de ces hommes de mains et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. Le Bœuf frémit, il était, des quatre surveillants, le plus doux, compatissant et gentil. Néanmoins, il acquiesça à contrecœur, et s'en alla dans les cases à la recherche de la femme désirée.

* * *

Rae et Diego s'étaient enfuis, échappant à la surveillance de leurs parents et des hommes de mains, ils allèrent dans les bois, chasser lézards, oiseaux et autres petites bêtes. Le soir tombait ; Rae, un canif à la main, accroupie et les yeux grands ouvert, fixait avec une concentration parfaite, une sorte de petit mammifère.

_Manikou_ *

La bête s'arrêta, se tourna, se retourna et commença à mordiller un fruit tombé d'un arbre. Les jambes de Rae se raidirent, sa main gauche lui servait d'appui, elle était au taquet. Sa respiration était coupée depuis exactement deux minutes. Deux minutes à fixer avec des yeux ronds l'animal. Deux minutes à attendre _l'instant T_.

_Et l'instant T arriva_.

Elle bondit tel un fauve, son canif en avant, le plantant d'un coup dans la gorge, manquant de le décapiter. C'était le troisième ce soir, elle sourit.

"T'es trop forte Rae ! S'émerveilla Diego en sortant de sa cachette.

- Je m'améliore en tout cas. Sourit sa cousine en attachant l'animal à un petit crochet porté à sa ceinture.

- Et donc ? Combien ?

- Trois, avec celui-là.

- Eh, on mangera bien ! Sourit le petit brun en salivant déjà.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que ça se mange… Eh ? Répondit Rae, dubitative.

- On devrait rentrer avant que la nuit ne nous surprenne. Murmura le garçon en regardant la couleur du ciel qui était si changeante en cette fin d'après-midi.

- Hm. Allons. "

Les deux enfants marchaient calmement, suivant de petits chemins hasardeux qu'eux seuls connaissaient. Diego ébouriffa ses cheveux de jais ondulés, ayant déjà une petite longueur, et ses grands yeux verts fixaient ses pieds pleins de terre. Les lumières au loin, en plus d'un certain brouhaha, une certaine agitation parvinrent à eux. Ils se regardèrent, eurent au même moment un frisson, signe d'un mauvais pressentiment, et coururent jusqu'au petit village.

En arrivant, la mère de Diego, et tante de Rae, hurlait de douleur, les larmes aux yeux, ne se contrôlant plus, prise d'une crise d'hystérie, tout le monde dans le village la regardait avec un pincement au cœur. Certaines femmes pleuraient, d'autres priaient, certains hommes avaient leur tête dans leur mains, répétant inlassablement « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi _elle_ ? » Les esclaves n'étaient pas tranquilles, et l'air était saturé de stress, empli de tension. Diego s'approcha d'une femme âgée qui fumait sa pipe nerveusement.

"Mamie…

- Ta tante Diego. " Répondit-elle sans le regarder.

Rae leva les yeux vers elle, le sang figé dans ses veines.

"Ma mère ? Où est ma maman ? Où est maman ? " Répéta la petite en paniquant.

Il n'y avait que les cris de la mère de Diego qui déchiraient le lourd silence tendu du village. Le cœur de Rae lui faisait mal, il se pressait dans sa poitrine avec violence, il se rétractait tellement, que lorsqu'il se relâchait, cela lui coupait la respiration pendant une demi-seconde. Ce sentiment était désagréable. L'enfant, par instinct, courut dans sa case, la remuant en tous sens pour y trouver sa mère, elle fit chaque case du village, hurlant le nom de sa génitrice, demandant d'une voix forte où elle se trouvait. Puis un coup de feu venant de la maison du maître de plantation fit vibrer ses tympans.

Même la mère de Diego, Marie, s'était arrêtée de crier pendant quelques secondes.

Le souffle de tous était _coupé_.

De lourds regards passaient de Rae à la maison blanche en bois au loin, se dressant sur la colline.

Un homme éclata en sanglots, tombant à genoux.

"Bon Dié, pas lévé fâché en lè nou. " Répétait-il. (Bon Dieu, ne te fâche pas sur nous/Ne t'énerve pas de nous)

Marie semblait perdue. Elle tremblait et ne tenait plus debout, à genoux dans la poussière, elle regardait la maison, comme Rae, avec des yeux morts. Elle savait, elle savait ce que ce son voulait dire. Une silhouette arriva lentement vers le village. Le Bœuf.

"…pas lévé fâché…"

Marie le remarqua subitement, un éclair traversant ses yeux noisette, elle se leva, se dégageant de l'emprise de son mari et courut jusqu'à l'homme qui tenait dans ses bras un corps inanimé. Il eut le temps d'arriver au centre du village. Tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui. Marie le regarda.

Elle vit le corps, son visage se déforma de douleur de nouveau. Elle hurla encore une fois sa douleur, sa colère.

"SÈ MWEN ! SÈ MWEN ! YO PRAN SÈ MWEN ! S'écria Marie en voyant le corps de sa grande sœur. " (Ma sœur ! Ma sœur ! Ils ont pris ma sœur !)

Diego se tourna vers Rae les larmes aux yeux. La petite fille ne bougeait pas, ne voulant pas s'approcher. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, elle était paralysée de douleur et de haine. L'enfant tourna les talons, et alla s'enfoncer dans le petit bois.

* * *

On fit une veillée le soir même pour Maria, la mère de Rae. La petite y était, tout le monde y était. La doyenne récitait des prières en créole, implorant le seigneur de ne pas s'énerver et d'accepter de prendre soin de Maria là où elle irait. Les yeux de Rae étaient morts : ce n'était plus le regard joyeux d'une petite fille qui avait sa mère. Mais un regard qui exprimait tellement de sentiments négatifs, que ç'en était effrayant. Elle embrassa sa mère sur la joue, pris une torche comme de nombreux autres et tous ensemble, en file indienne, montèrent dans les collines jusqu'au cimetière pour y enterrer la défunte. Marie pleurait toujours, Diego séchait ses larmes avec difficulté et Rae… Ses larmes coulaient sans émotions.

_Brisée_.

Quand les esclaves redescendirent vers leur case, certains planifiaient une vengeance colossale, d'autres se demandaient ce qui allait arriver à Rae. Depuis qu'on avait ramené sa mère, elle ne parlait plus. Plus un mot. Pas un son ne sortait de ses lèvres. Elle rentra chez elle sans rien dire et s'assit sur ce qui était supposé être le lit de sa mère.

Elle y resta longtemps.

Très longtemps, ruminant des _idées noires_. Des idées qu'on n'avait pas à un tel âge. Cette nuit, elle frapperait. Elle frapperait fort. La Mort était de son côté.

La nuit tomba vite, et l'enfant s'était préparée. Elle resserra la ceinture sur sa taille, et cacha deux lames sous ses manches. Minuit passé, elle sortit de sa case silencieuse, empruntant le chemin menant à la maison du chef de plantation et de sa famille. Son cheminement sur le sentier était silencieux, rapide, la petite brune savait ce qu'elle faisait.

**VENDETTA**

Arrivant à proximité de la demeure, l'enfant grimpa dans un arbre pour avoir une meilleure vision. Ni le Bœuf, ni le Tigre n'étaient présents, restait à voir pour l'Ours et l'Aigle. De sa poche, elle tira un caillou ramassé en chemin, et de sa ceinture, elle retira un lance-pierre offert par Diego. Elle visa un arbre à environ une trentaine de mètre, étirant l'élastique à son maximum puis le lâcha. La pierre fendit l'air avant de se heurter à l'arbre et de retomber sur un tas de graviers. Rae avait bien fait : l'Ours, un gardien aux airs de grand mafieux patibulaire s'éloigna de son poste. Il n'y avait que lui. La petite fille choisit ce moment pour s'introduire à toute vitesse dans la maison sans se faire remarquer.

A l'intérieur, elle chercha les escaliers du regard. Une fois trouvés, elle monta, tête basse, les lames cachées sous ses manches, dégainées, longeant ses paumes. Elle se dirigea d'abord dans la chambre du fils unique du maître. Elle le fixa d'un regard froid, avant de prendre la machette qui pendait à sa ceinture, elle la leva en l'air et l'abattit froidement sur le cou de sa victime. Rapide. Net. Précis. Le sang fut rapidement bu par les draps blancs du jeune homme, Rae n'en avait cure… La prochaine victime aurait été la femme du chef de plantation, mais celle-ci n'était pas là, partie rendre visite à on-ne-sait-qui. La petite esclave sortit de la pièce, se retrouvant dans le couloir, marcha jusqu'à une porte, et la poussa avec délicatesse, ne la faisant pas grincer. La machette dégoulinait de sang sur le sol, elle la rattacha à sa ceinture pour l'échanger avec un fusil à canon scié, trouvé dans la demeure, qu'elle couvrit d'un tissu pour en étouffer le bruit de détonation.

Rae s'avança, les yeux grands ouverts. Pas à cause de l'obscurité, mais à cause de tous ces sentiments qui la secouaient. Elle tendit le bout du canon vers le front de l'homme qui dormait profondément. Le bout du canon fut collé sur la peau du patron qui se réveilla à se contact.

La dernière chose qu'il verrait, c'était le visage de sa meurtrière aux yeux verts et au visage taché de sang.

Le noir.

Rae avait appuyé sur la détente. Elle se dépêcha de rattaché le fusil à sa taille, puis, dans un élan de colère, de rage, la jeune fille poussa un cri et trancha la tête de son ancien maître avec une des lames cachées sous ses manches. Après quoi, ouvrant la fenêtre en entendant des pas dans le couloir, elle se jeta du premier étage, tombant dans un tonneau d'eau qui se renversa.

"ELLE EST LÀ ! Hurla la voix d'un homme. "

Le sang de Rae était comme froid, il fouettait ses veines d'une force qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. Rapidement, elle courut près du feu que les gardes avaient laissé, saisit un bout de bois qui dépassait et le sortit des flammes avant de retourner près de la maison et d'y jeter sa torche à l'intérieur par une fenêtre ouverte. L'esclave répéta l'opération trois fois exactement et mis feu à la résidence, avant de courir au village, scandant le mot : « **LIBERTÉ** ! »

Les esclaves se réveillèrent un par un, regardant le bûcher sur la colline. Rae revint en courant, essoufflée et tremblante. Diego vint à sa rencontre choqué du spectacle et un peu perdu.

"Le maître est mort ! LE MAÎTRE EST MORT ! NOUS SOMMES LIBRES ! Hurla l'enfant en levant les mains en l'air. "

La vague d'incompréhension se mua rapidement en un tonnerre de cris de joie. Certains dansaient, d'autres s'étreignaient heureux, mais la joie ne fut que de courte durée : un coup de feu retentit, manquant de toucher Rae.

"Où est-elle ?! Où est Rae ?! Cette chiure a tué le maître ! Elle doit mourir ! Gronda un des gardes.

- Mais pourquoi ?! Défendit un homme. Mes frères ! Notre bourreau n'est plus ! Allons ! Nous sommes libres ! Fuyons ailleurs !

- Mais sa femme reviendra, et ce sera pire ! Contra l'Ours, en tenant son fusil en joue.

- Si nous ne pouvons pas avoir la paix et la liberté comme ceci, nous nous battrons ! " Déclara un autre.

C'est ainsi que les villageois prirent les armes. Non seulement la demeure était en feu, mais c'était au tour du petit village d'être à feu et à sang. Marie prit son fils et Rae, et les guidant jusqu'à une crique, elle les plaça dans une barque qui s'était échouée ici il y a de ça quelques mois. Les parents de Diego et la mère de Rae attendaient le bon moment pour partir. Il était plus que venu aujourd'hui.

"Montez ! Montez ! Et allez le plus loin possible ! Nous tenterons de vous rejoindre dès que nous le pourrons.

- Maman, maman je ne veux pas partir sans toi ! " Gémit Diego en s'accrochant à elle.

Marie les embrassa tous les deux, les serrant dans ses bras en s'empêchant de pleurer.

"Soyez forts et prenez soin l'un de l'autre. " Murmura-t-elle avant de pousser la barque, les accompagnants jusqu'à ce que l'eau lui arrive au bassin. La mère fit demi-tour et, une fois sur le sable de la plage, leur fit de grands signes, les yeux mouillés de larmes, avant de s'en retourner à la bataille dans le village.

Diego pleurait. Fort. On pouvait voir depuis la barque, l'embrasement de l'île, le feu de la demeure principale, et du petit village. Rae était muette, les mains ensanglantée le regard vide de toutes expressions, son cousin près d'elle n'avait emporté avec lui, qu'un petit sac contenant des instruments de musique, un tambourin, une flûte et un harmonica. Rae quant à elle, avait toujours ses armes sur elle. La petite fille empestait la mort. Sa seule famille à présent, c'était Diego, ce dernier se pencha vers elle, et sa cousine l'enlaça.

"Ne pleure plus Diego… On va rester ensemble pour toujours. Je te protègerai quoiqu'il arrive… Même si je dois mourir pour ça…"

C'était évident pour elle, aucun des esclaves ne s'en sortirait. Ou alors, avec beaucoup de chance… Rae avala sa salive et claqua sa langue sur son palais avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Il ne restait plus qu'eux, et si l'océan le voulait bien, ils pourraient se reconstruire ailleurs.

_C'est ainsi que commence l'histoire de Sharper Shadow._

* * *

_Manikou_ : GOOGLE ! Non, sincèrement, c'est un petit mammifère qui ressemble à une sorte de croisement entre un cochon d'Inde et un rat. C'est mon avis. XD

Alors...Déjà, je souhaite vous remercier. Sincèrement. Vos commentaires m'ont fait chaud au cœur, et je me suis sentie super bien. J'ai pu parler à certains d'entre vous par MPs, et j'en suis contente. Donc, maintenant, je reprends l'écriture pour de_** BON**_ ! Même si l'Upload des textes me semble...Bizarre. Bref, j'ai mis en pause mes OS pour pouvoir écrire cette nouvelle fiction : _**SHARPER**_** SHADOW.**

**Je voulais aussi vous proposer quelque chose ! Alors, tout d'abord, je veux que cette fiction soit INTERACTIVE ! Qu'est-ce que je veux dire, hm ?**

**Alors, dans chaque chapitre, il y aura : Une allusion, un sous-entendu, une référence, une idée, une citation à un film, un livre, une chanson, un podcast etc...Si l'un de vous le trouve, il faut qu'il le précise par commentaire. Pas par MP, je lis les commentaires d'abord XD (En gros, ce concept remplace les questions posées aux personnages. Mais, pas de panique ! Si vous aimiez ce concept, je peux le garder pour un chapitre spéciale ! :))**

**Si cette personne trouve, elle peut me dire ce qu'elle VEUT voir dans le chapitre qui suivra ! Mais il faut que ça suive l'histoire, hein ? XD Et seulement ce qu'elle veut voir dans le chapitre QUI SUIT ! Voilà ! Donc, ici...Oubliez, il n'y a aucune citation, aucune allusion !**

**Pour vous aider : Quand une citation est en _Italique_ avec la source à la fin, elle ne compte pas. S'il se trouve qu'une citation n'est PAS en Italique, et SANS source, je vous en prie, sautez dessus. XD**

**Voilà...Donc. Eh bien. A la prochaine ! :D**


	2. Chapitre 2 - Réalité

Bonjour tout le monde ! Déjà, merci pour les premières reviews! Elles m'ont beaucoup encouragées ! Je pense que je commencerai la réponse aux reviews au prochain chapitre. Donc, dans ce chapitre, il y a des allusions à retrouver, elles sont en italiques, mais attention, ce ne sont pas les seules à être en italique! XD Les allusions à retrouver sont simples :

- Deux proviennent de **_Jeux vidéo_**

- Pour ceux qui ont l'application _**VINE**_, il s'agit d'une cover je pense, (à moins que ce ne soit lui qui ait écrit les paroles...)

Je remercie aussi trèèèèèèès fort ma Beta-Lectrice, sans qui ce chapitre serait sûrement épouvantable ! ^^

Voilà, sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

_Réalité_

* * *

« _Au lieu de rêver ta vie, vis ton rêve !_ » - Anonyme*

" _Eustass Captain Kid. Et avec toute l'admiration que je te dois, tu n'auras rien de ce qui se trouve dans cette mallette… A moins que tu ne me passes sur le corps… C'est quoi cette tête ? Oh, méfie-toi, ne juge pas trop mon apparence de femme… Je sais sortir les griffes quand il le faut. Si ça se trouve, on a le même nombre de morts à notre actif, Captain. _" – Fair Rae

* * *

Le vent salé poussait doucement les nuages hauts dans le ciel. Le ciel était d'un bleu parfait, les masses blanches, mollement entraînées vers l'azur paraissaient si douces, qu'on avait envie de s'y enrouler, s'y emmitoufler et ne jamais en sortir. Là-haut, les oiseaux devaient avoir une belle vie à côtoyer les nuages. Ils devaient aussi bien se moquer de ceux en bas, qui ne pouvaient qu'en rêver, coincés sur cette étendue bleue que l'on appelle communément : La Mer. L'Océan.

Une main dans l'eau, un pied au bord de la barque, son regard vert planté vers l'infini bleuté, elle soupira. Ça faisait quatre ans qu'ils s'étaient enfuis suite à l'assassinat du maître de plantation. Ils vivaient comme ils le pouvaient.

« Rae. »

La susnommée tourna doucement la tête vers son interlocuteur, assis dans la barque, ne la regardant pas. Ses cheveux ondulés tombaient jusqu'en bas de sa nuque, son regard émeraude fixait un point dans l'horizon.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Diego ? Demanda l'adolescente.

- Quand… Quand est-ce qu'on arrêtera de vivre comme ça ? Demanda son cousin en fronçant les sourcils. »

Elle se redressa et le regarda fixement, ne sachant que répondre.

« J'en sais rien.

- On a tout fait pour fuir l'esclavage et on se retrouve dans une situation encore plus déplorable ! C'est à peine si on arrive à trouver de quoi manger, et t'es obligée d'accepter de vieux contrats pour qu'on puisse gagner un peu d'argent. Et c'est quoi ces contrats ? Tuer des gens, tu parles d'un métier… Soupira le jeune homme.

- Diego… C'est…

- JE SAIS ! On doit _fuir_ ou _mourir_ ! C'est notre _crédo_ depuis qu'on s'est enfui ! JE SAIS RAE ! Dit-il en haussant le ton. »

Diego s'était levé et s'était approché du petit mât sur lequel une voile blanche, gonflée par les vents, faisait avancer l'embarcation.

« J'en ai assez…Soupira-t-il.

- Eh ben… Séparons-nous. »

Il fit volte-face.

« Pardon ?

- Séparons-nous, Diego. Je peux très bien vivre de ce que je fais. Mais si tu n'en peux plus, je ne te forcerai à rien. Certes, j'ai promis de te protéger… Mais au point où on en est…

- Rae…

- Tu peux te défendre seul. Et puis, tu veux rejoindre l'Armée Révolutionnaire. Ils te l'ont demandé, non ? Séparons-nous, cousin. Sur la prochaine île, je les attendrai avec toi. Dès qu'ils t'auront récupéré, je partirai seule. La mer est vaste Diego, nous nous reverrons. Ne t'en fais pas. »

Le jeune barde la regarda, attristé, mais il acquiesça. Elle avait raison : la mer était vaste, ils finiraient bien par se retrouver un jour. Pourquoi le soleil brillait-il autant aujourd'hui ? Il aurait tellement aimé qu'il pleuve à la place…

* * *

_~ 6 ans plus tard ~_

Le vent salé poussait doucement les nuages hauts dans le ciel. Le ciel était d'un bleu parfait, les masses blanches, mollement entraînées vers l'azur paraissaient si douces, qu'on avait envie de s'y enrouler, s'y emmitoufler et ne jamais en sortir. Là-haut, les oiseaux devaient avoir une belle vie à côtoyer les nuages. Ils devaient aussi bien se moquer de ceux en bas, qui ne pouvaient qu'en rêver, coincés sur cette étendue bleue que l'on appelle communément : La Mer. L'Océan.

Le soleil était haut, et il cognait dur sur l'étendue bleue. Allongée sur un pont en bois, dur, tiède, sec, des hommes marchaient autour d'elle sans la voir, le bruit des vagues battait la coque du bateau et elle, allongée sur le bois, regardait, sans le voir,le ciel.

"OÏ !

- …

- Rae.

- Ki… Killer ? Oh ! Bonjour. "

L'homme masqué étouffa un petit rire et la regarda depuis les trous de son masque. La peau brune de sa camarade brillait au soleil et ses yeux, grands ouverts, le fixaient sans émotions. Ses cheveux noirs, courts et en bataille avaient un léger reflet cuivré dû à l'eau de mer et au soleil. Depuis que Killer l'avait rencontrée, elle n'avait pas changé. Le pirate l'avait toujours connue avec des yeux très grands ouverts et un visage inexpressif.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant.

- Je te cherchais, c'est tout. T'es tellement discrète que…

- Ugh. Kid veut me voir ? Souffla la brune.

- Ouais… Soupira le blond en se grattant la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ? Demanda Rae.

- Je ne pense pas que tu aies fait quoique ce soit, mais bon, peut-être te confier une petite mission ?

- On est à deux jours d'une île, Killer. Je doute, sincèrement, que Kid, notre capitaine, changerait ses habitudes. Il me met sur le fait accompli, il ne me prévient jamais.

- Je… Ouais… "

Rae se leva et s'étira, avant de tout relâcher, soupira et s'engouffra dans le bateau pour se diriger vers la cabine de son capitaine en fredonnant.

"_…Excuse my French…But can we French kiss? You like niggas in Paris? Well I'm…_

- AH BEN T'ES LÀ TOI ! S'écria le capitaine alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte.

- …_From there_… Bonjour captain…

- NE ME « _BONJOUR CAPTAIN_ » PAS ! J'VAIS VRAIMENT TE DÉFONCER SALE NÉGRESSE ! Continua le rouquin fou de rage.

- Ce n'était pas très bon grammaticalement… Et même un peu raciste, eh…

- JE M'EN FOUS ! JE VAIS TE FAIRE LA PEAU ! "

Rae regarda Kid et haussa un sourcil, avant de soupirer et de venir s'asseoir sur le bord du bureau de son capitaine. Bureau, constamment en désordre, entre les avis de recherches des différentes personnes de l'équipage, ceux d'autres pirates (qu'il utilisait pour jouer aux fléchettes et quand il n'y avait plus de fléchettes, il lançait des couteaux. Toujours plus gros…), des plumes (pour écrire), des stylos, de la paperasse pêle-mêle, des boussoles folles qui ne fonctionnaient plus (on se demande bien pourquoi…), des bouquins (si, si), des magazines scellés (sans commentaires…) et tout un tas d'autres choses qui composaient ce bordel, qui ne laissait planer aucun doute quant à l'identité de son gorille de propriétaire. Tout cela hérissait le poil de Rae, qui avait une Sacro-Sainte horreur du désordre.

_Maniaque._

Mais l'ex-esclave s'était juré, que jamais, ô grand JAMAIS elle ne rangerait, ne serait-ce, qu'un traître centimètre de cette pièce. A ce qu'elle sache, Kid est majeur et vacciné, il sait lire et écrire (enfin elle suppose, elle espère surtout), il a deux bras au bout desquels il y a une main munie de dix doigts, cet affreux individu possède aussi deux jambes jusqu'à preuve du contraire, deux pieds et dix foutus orteils… Qu'est-ce qui l'empêche, pour l'amour de Dieu, de faire un peu de rangement ?

_Bordélique._

Enfin bon, la voilà assise sur ce bureau, à écouter, sans entendre, les élucubrations de son capitaine qui pestait pour quelque chose qui… Attendez, pour quoi ? Pour quelque chose de stupide, comme souvent en fait. Kid l'engueulait fréquemment pour _rien_ c'était le cas de le dire. Monsieur aimait son petit bordel : « J'me r'trouve d'dans tu oiv ? 'Azy fraîcheur ! ». Bon, rassurez-vous, Kid ne parle pas comme ça… Pas tout le temps… Pas trop souvent… Oui, enfin…

" J'TE PREVIENS LA PROCHAINE FOIS QUE J'TE CHOPPE EN TRAIN DE NETTOYER UN ENDROIT SANS AUTORISATION, JE TE DÉFONCE ! **JE TE ****DÉFONCE** **_T'ENTENDS_** ?!

- Je sais que tu aimes la crasse, mais à ce point-là, c'est dangereux, on va tous crever de maladie avec toi…

- J'EN N'AI RIEN A FOUTRE !

- On m'a toujours dit de nettoy…

- TON PASSÉ DE NÉGRESSE JE M'EN TAMPONNE LA NOUILLE AVEC DES BABOUCHES !

- …

- POURQUOI TU ME REGARDES COMME ÇA ?!

- Pourquoi tu cries ? Soupira Rae en croisant les bras. "

Kid sourcilla (sans sourcils) et serra la mâchoire, montrant sa parfaite rangée de dents blanches. Rae avait les yeux mi-clos, fortement ennuyée par le comportement (limite) insultant de son capitaine. Pas qu'elle n'y était pas habituée, mais certains propos l'atteignaient plus que d'autres. Rae était maniaque, il fallait qu'elle nettoie. C'était un devoir. De ce fait, sa cabine, les toilettes, la salle de bain, la cuisine, le pont et la salle commune étaient les endroits les plus propres du bateau. Le reste, les autres pouvaient le faire eux-mêmes, il n'y avait pas écrit « BONNE » sur son front, fallait pas déconner. Rae gardait une voix relativement calme, alors que les cordes vocales de son supérieur en prenaient un sacré coup. De toute façon, ce n'était qu'une routine : chaque début de semaine, Kid l'engueulait pour une raison aléatoire, après s'être bien usé la gorge, il allait vider de moitié une bouteille d'alcool quelconque, rhum de préférence, et allait se mettre à bouder. Puérilité à son maximum.

Rae, quant à elle, le laissait pousser sa gueulante, écoutait, répondait de temps en temps et quand elle le voulait bien, la jeune femme lui clouait le bec par une riposte cinglante, puis, dans un geste plein de classe, se retournait et quittait la cabine de Môssieur le capitaine. Ce qu'elle fit d'ailleurs, après lui avoir lancé quelque chose de complètement inattendu : « Moi, au moins, j'ai des sourcils ».

Killer qui était resté dans le couloir, pour intervenir en cas de bagarre, bien qu'il sache que la demoiselle pouvait se défendre très bien, vit Rae sortir, les yeux toujours grands ouverts, de la cabine du capitaine en grommelant quelque chose d'inaudible.

" Alors, eh ? Ça a été ? Demanda le blond en s'approchant.

- Eh ? Bien sûr que oui, tu crois que j'ai peur de lui ? Grogna Rae dans une moue.

- Ah… Ouais. Enfin, fais gaffe à toi…

- …

- Ce que je veux dire, tenta de se rattraper Killer, c'est que ça me ferai un peu chier de te retrouver morte dans ton lit, ou sur le pont en petits morceaux !

- Killer…

- OU-OUI ?! Balbutia-t-il.

- Merci. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Tu me connais, hm ? J'ai fait pire. Rassura Rae en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

- Toi, t'as le don de rassurer les gens…

- Ah bon ?

- C'était du sarcasme.

- Oh. "

Killer esquissa un petit sourire sous son masque avant de tapoter gentiment le haut du crâne de sa camarade, puis doucement lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Rae geint quelque chose qui ressemblait à : « Ta main est lourde… ». Puis il la laissa vaquer à ses occupations. La connaissant, elle allait sûrement chercher quelque chose à nettoyer, changer la disposition de sa cabine ou alors rêvasser au soleil.

Le Massacreur lui-même retourna dans sa cabine et s'affala sur le lit. Ça faisait un moment que Rae était avec eux, maintenant qu'il y pensait. Son sourire se fit plus grand, quand les souvenirs revenaient à sa mémoire. S'il se souvenait bien… C'était il y a deux ans… Rae avait dix-huit ans, Kid dix-neuf ans et Killer vingt-trois ans. Killer ferma les yeux pour mieux se remémorer…

* * *

_~6 ans plus tôt~_

_South Blue – Îles Blanches_

« Donc c'est un au revoir ? Demanda doucement l'adolescente.

- Rae… »

La brune leva les yeux vers les hommes qui les entouraient. De grandes capes brunes, des casquettes, des lunettes, armés mais légèrement. Diego baissait la tête, la pluie battante sur son crâne rendait ses cheveux lisses. La main de sa cousine vint rencontrer sa tignasse ébène et la caressa lentement emmêlant ses cheveux.

« Tu seras bien avec eux, Diego. »

Diego aimait bien l'entendre prononcer son nom. « _Diego »_. Ça sonnait plus comme un « Diègo. Di-AI-go. ». C'était bizarre, mais dans la bouche de sa cousine, c'était très beau à entendre. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues rougies, à force de se retenir de gémir : il ne voulait pas la quitter. Elle était sa _seule famille_. Rae, une capuche sur la tête, cachait son visage de ces hommes. De toute façon, ça valait mieux : elle avait déjà une prime sur sa tête, et si l'adolescente pouvait protéger son cousin de la Marine, ça la rassurerait. Dès qu'il partira, ses chances de gagner de l'argent seront divisées par deux, elle ne pourra plus compter sur les talents de musicien, de voleur à l'occasion et de danseur de son cousin. Non, elle serait obligée de tuer de nouveau.

« Va-t'en. Dit Rae en retirant sa main des cheveux de Diego.

- …Rae.

- Va. Ne te retourne pas.

- … »

Le jeune homme se redressa, renifla péniblement et la serra dans ses bras en y mettant toute la force du désespoir. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, sous le regard attentif des hommes de l'Armée Révolutionnaire. L'un d'eux fit remarquer à Diego qu'ils devaient y aller, plus ils resteraient ici, plus ils auraient de chances de se faire remarquer.

« Prends soins de toi Rae. Je ne veux pas que tu meurs. Gémit Diego.

- Je ne mourrai pas. Va, on se reverra.

- Oui… »

Ils partirent. Diego ne se retourna pas, et Rae ne lui courut pas après. La pluie se faisait de plus en plus battante, et la jeune fille ne pouvait bouger, comme paralysée. Elle s'assit sur un tonneau qui traînait là et baissa la tête, les yeux toujours grands ouverts. Depuis l'incident sur son île, elle n'arrivait plus à avoir les yeux… normalement ouverts. Ils étaient toujours ouvert le plus possible, bloqués. Leur vert émeraude s'était ternis et des cernes s'étaient logés sous ses yeux. Rae resta assise là très longtemps, peut-être des heures durant, mais quand la pluie cessa de battre, c'est une goutte qui tombait de sa capuche, vissée sur sa tête,qui la sortie de sa rêverie. Elle devait avancer.

Le soleil perçait le feuillage dense des arbres de la forêt qui entourait la maison blanche en ruine qui avait été le point de rendez-vous. L'adolescente se leva, et c'est trempée, qu'elle se dirigea vers la ville, silencieuse. Elle ne savait pas si elle voulait rester seule ou pas, mais si elle pouvait se trouver des compagnons pour faire la route, ça ne la dérangerait pas. Bien qu'elle puisse paraître solitaire, la solitude avait quelque chose d'autant bénéfique que de dérangeant pour Rae.

* * *

~_4 ans après la séparation de Rae et Diego_~

« C'est pas vrai…

- De quoi ? Marmonna le barman trop occupé à nettoyer ses pintes.

- Vous connaissez une…Euh… « Sharper Shadow » ? Demanda un homme qui feuilletait des avis de recherches.

- De quoi ?! Répéta le vieil homme bedonnant.

- Ben… C'est une nana qui fait parler d'elle en ce moment… 'Fin, on dirait. Précisa l'homme en fixant l'avis.

- Oooh… J'ai entendu parler d'elle. Dit un autre homme, grisonnant, pipe en bouche en se penchant sur sa chaise. Une diablesse que cette fille là… Tu vois l'ami, sur son avis de recherche, on voit juste la photo d'une enfant, ce qu'ils n'ont pas dit, et ce que le montant confirme, c'est que la fille qu'ils recherchent n'est plus un bambin. Aujourd'hui, si j'me trompe pas, elle doit bien avoir… Oh ! Entre dix-sept et dix-neuf ans ! Un truc comme ça ! Disons dix-huit ! Et vois-tu, mon ami, c'est qu'cette fille, c'est une tueuse dans l'âme : un Assassin pur jus ! A c'qu'il paraît, elle aurait tué un homme de sang-froid à l'âge de dix ans pour libérer un village opprimé, après quoi, elle a accepté des contrats, des p'tits boulots pour vivre. Mais que des contrats d'assassinat. A la base, elle devait pas avoir une prime très élevée, mais elle a grimpé en flèche le jour où on l'a surprise dans une base Navale de la Marine !

- La Marine ?! Sursautèrent le curieux et le barman. »

Certains clients tendirent l'oreille. Le vieillard prit une mine un peu plus grave tout en caressant sa barbe et fumant doucement sa pipe, rassemblant le plus possible les souvenirs qu'il avait de cette gamine dont il avait entendu parler.

« Comme j'vous l'dis ! Un de ces contrats était de choppé des infos sur un pirate qui traînait dans le coin où elle se trouvait à l'époque. Vu que personne dans l'a ville déliait sa langue par peur de mourir dans leur sommeil si vous voyez c'que j'veux dire, elle a dû s'introduire dans la base la plus proche. Et vous voulez la meilleure ? Elle s'en est sortie ! Elle les a berné, ces foutus marines, du début jusqu'à la fin ! Cette gosse est extrêmement discrète et douée, au moment où j'vous parle, elle est peut-être dans cette salle à nous écouter en souriant.

- Mais… Personne ne connaît son visage ? Questionna la serveuse en essuyant ses mains dans son tablier blanc cassé.

- Personne j'vous dis ! Quand elle fait son sale boulot, d'après les rumeurs, elle porte une capuche qui lui couvre la moitié du visage. Du coup, tous ceux qui la recherchent ne doivent se fier qu'à la capuche ! Mais Dieu sait que ce n'est pas la seule à en porter une ! Combien de pauvres enfants se sont fait avoir à cause de cette bonne femme ! »

Les battants de la Taverne laissèrent passer au même moment une silhouette féminine. Des cheveux noirs en bataille, un regard verdâtre incroyablement effrayant, une natte longue, tombant jusqu'au creux des omoplates, elle traversa la salle d'un pas léger, tranquille, faisant tinter à chaque pas ses boucles d'oreilles dorées qui s'entrechoquaient. Il y eu comme un silence lourd quand la jeune femme traversa la pièce pour aller s'asseoir au comptoir.

« De l'eau… Demanda-t-elle en regardant le marbre du comptoir.

- … Tout de suite mam'zelle. Dit le barman.

- Excusez-moi… Monsieur… Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer vos avis de recherches… Eh… ça tombe bien, je cherche quelqu'un… Ou plutôt, un Marine. Vous n'auriez pas vu un colonel passer dans le coin ? Un gros dur… Baraqué, crâne dégarni… Yeux mauves…

- Euh… Si, si… Il part aujourd'hui d'ailleurs.

- Aaaah… Merci. C'est gentil. »

Elle remercia ensuite le barman et bu cul-sec son verre d'eau, avant de le poser sur le comptoir, près de quelques pièces.

« Il y en a trop mademoiselle. Remarqua le gérant de la taverne.

- Gardez la monnaie… Ce n'est pas l'argent qui manque dans le coin, eh. Dit la jeune femme en partant. »

Ce passage éclair dans la taverne avait comme paralysé les clients déjà présents. La jeune femme brune sortie, les mains dans les poches et s'excusa quand elle bouscula sur son passage un homme, grand, blond, des faux au bout des bras.

* * *

Killer regarda la demoiselle passer sans rien ajouter, heureusement que Kid n'était pas encore là, il aurait trouvé un moyen, ou une excuse, pour la réduire en charpie. En fait…Peut-être pas, mais son capitaine était tellement en colère depuis peu, que même les femmes se faisaient tuer, alors que le plus souvent, il leur proposait d'abord de faire : « _Un petit tour_ ». Le Massacreur frissonna et se dirigea tout droit vers le comptoir. « Du rhum s'il vous plaît… Avec une paille. » A peine les battants passé, des messes basses se faisaient déjà ouïr. Pendant qu'il sirotait doucement l'alcool contenu dans son verre, il réfléchissait à comment calmer les nerfs de son capitaine. Ah, Dieu savait que c'était lourd ! Depuis peu, un Marine, un colonel surtout, les avait pris en chasse pour une raison extrêmement… Vexante ? Ouais bon… Et voir Kid péter des crises toutes les deux secondes, c'était tout aussi supportable que de devoir se rouler dans des tessons de verre. Et Killer aurait **_MILLE FOIS_** préféré se rouler dans des tessons de verre… Il se leva, paya sa consommation toujours en réfléchissant et sorti.

« Killer ?

- Eh ! Heat ! T'as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ?

- Oh, euh… Oui. J'ai trouvé une pharmacie et d'autres boutiques spécialisées en soins. Ça devrait aller. Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Des infos ? Sur le Colonel Arker ?

- Hunf… Je sais qu'il y a un gros bateau de la Marine qui est au port, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, il devrait bientôt larguer les amarres… Je pense que quand Kid, le saura, il se ruera vers lui pour lui faire la peau une bonne fois pour toute. Donc… euh…

- Donc il vaudrait mieux que nous retournions au navire, hm ?

- Exactement. »

Les camarades s'en allèrent sur le bateau de leur capitaine, le grand, le redoutable Eustass Captain Kid. Celui en qui il avait le plus de respect, celui pour qui ils pourraient mourir. Eustass Kid ! Killer grimpa la passerelle en se demandant si le susnommé ne serait pas en train de faire les cent pas sur le pont, Heat, quant à lui, à peine monté il se dirigea directement vers l'infirmerie pour ranger ses achats.

« Ah ! Te v'là toi ! Dit Kid en se tournant vers son second.

- Aye.

- Tu l'as retrouvé ? Alors ?! Parle !

- Il semblerait qu'il reparte bientôt, son bateau est encore amarré au port. J'ai fait une petite ronde et je me suis informé par-ci, par-là, avant d'aller prendre un verre dans une taverne.

- Parfait. T'es pas mon second pour rien toi ! Allez les gars ! On fait le tour de l'île et on le prend en chasse ! »

Killer soupira, un peu saoulé de toute cette agitation qu'ils étaient obligé de subir par pur caprice venant de leur capitaine. Le navire quitta sa cachette, et ils firent le tour de l'île, pour voir au loin, dans un timing parfait, le bateau ennemi qui prenait le large. Selon le plan de Kid, ils allaient s'en approcher le plus possible, l'aborder et le saborder. Et tant qu'à faire, Kid irait reprendre ses biens, et voir s'il pouvait profiter de ce qu'il trouverait à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Oui, c'était un plan juste parfait.

* * *

C'était un plan parfait.

Rae avait réussi à s'introduire sur le navire : un jeu d'enfant. Elle s'était cachée dans une caisse et s'était laissée porter jusqu'à la cale, sans bruit, attendant patiemment de pouvoir sortir. Un silence complet se fit, elle comprit assez aisément qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours, la jeune femme sortit de sa cachette. Avec aisance -toute l'expérience paraît ici- elle se déplaça avec discrétion, féline, dans les entrailles du bateau. Sortant de la cale, la jeune femme assomma deux marines traînant là. La brune marchait doucement, légèrement penchée en avant, le pas léger, la respiration courte, parfaitement contrôlée pour n'émettre que peu de bruit, elle avançait dans le dédale de couloirs. Quand plus de deux soldats passaient dans le couloir, elle se suspendait au plafond, et continuait d'avancer.

Soudainement, la jeune femme se stoppa net : quelque chose n'allait pas. Certes, avoir un plan du bateau en mémoire n'était pas terrible, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir un plan couché sur papier sur elle, se serait trop risqué. Rae se serait fait remarquer et impossible d'atteindre son objectif. Son objectif ? Dérober des informations sur certains pirates, ou autres…Tant qu'elle pouvait avoir des infos sur tout et n'importe quoi ça lui convenait, Rae pouvait avoir une longueur d'avance dans certaines situations. L'ancienne esclave avait donc opté pour la seconde solution : essayer de mémoriser un plan. Mais voilà, elle était prise au « piège ». L'intruse avait un choix à faire, et vite, parce que plusieurs marines arrivaient dans sa direction dans cet espèce de carrefour.

Elle leva les yeux, un conduit d'aération, elle sauta, s'agrippa à la grille, se dépêcha de la détacher et s'y engouffra sans trop de problème. Mission d'infiltration pas encore foutue en l'air, messieurs dames ! Applaudissez ! Rae se félicita au moins une bonne dizaine de fois pour s'encourager, et rampa dans les conduits. La jeune femme brune se repérait aux sons, aux odeurs, aux bruits de pas et des éclats de voix des marines.

Rae cherchait la cabine du colonel. Ça ne devrait pas être difficile à trouver, mais dans certains bâtiments de la MARINE, Ô Dieu qu'il fallait faire attention ! Les navires se ressemblent d'extérieur pour certains, mais croyez-en la semi-experte qu'elle est devenue : à l'intérieur, bonne chance ! C'est ainsi qu'elle continua son cheminement, s'arrêtant tous les cinq, dix mètres, pour être bien sûre qu'elle ne tournait pas en rond ou autre. Elle écoutait, suivait les échos, les vibrations, les bruits de pas des MARINES.

« COLONEL !

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Répondit la voix grave de l'homme.

- On a besoin de vous sur le pont, il semblerait qu'il y ait un problème !

- J'arrive. »

Il ferma une porte, puis suivit son subordonné. Rae baissa les yeux et essaya de voir à travers la grille d'aération : le colonel, un homme tapant dans les un mètre quatre-vingt, cheveux coupé à ras, grisonnant, peau parsemée de cicatrices, l'uniforme officiel, propre, net. S'il y a une chose qu'elle devait bien s'avouer, c'est que les hommes en uniformes avaient un effet sur elle… Hm… Autant bon que mauvais. Par exemple, ce type-là, Cancer, elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais pendant quelques temps, il s'était fait comme un devoir de la traîner par la peau des fesses jusqu'en prison coup du sort, un jour, il en a eu marre, pouf, parti. Mais Rae se l'avouait sans honte, bien des fois elle aurait bien voulu se rendre, rien que pour ses beaux yeux, parce que : « **_DANG ! Qu'il est sexy !_** »

Trêve de rêverie, elle secoua sèchement la tête, et se dit qu'elle ne devait plus être très loin du bureau du colonel. Se frayant en chemin, elle regarda au travers de chaque grille qu'elle croisait. Au bout de la troisième, elle distingua un bureau, bien rangé, des papiers, une petite bibliothèque, quelques étagères… Parfait ! La pirate recula, s'allongea et tapa dans la grille à l'aide de ses talons. Quand celle-ci céda, Rae se laissa tomber dans le bureau.

« Alors, en prenant en compte la direction que le colonel a prise, lat aille du bateau et le dédale de couloirs… Bon, je me donne dix minutes pour faire ça. Inspire, expire, tout ira bien. S'encouragea la jeune femme. »

Rae commença les fouilles sans attendre. Elle cherchait une carte d'une base Navale de la MARINE, n'importe laquelle suffirait, des cartes de divers bateaux, et surtout, surtout, des informations sur des pirates dont la prime était élevée. Elle inspecta le bureau, trouva quelques papiers importants qu'elle lut avec une rapidité impressionnante. Dans ce « métier » il fallait tout faire vite, ne pas s'attarder, ne laisser presqu'aucune trace. Tout devait aller très vite, il fallait donc avoir certaines bases :

1- Avant de fouiller un bureau, mémoriser rapidement _quoi_ va _où_. Utile pour mieux remettre en place, sans éveiller les soupçons.

2- Trouver une cachette efficace si on est pris par le temps et que l'ennemi revient trop vite.

3- Les tiroirs et les étagères hautes et basses d'abord. Les étagères à hauteur d'yeux n'ont que rarement des objets cachés.

4- Vérifier les doubles-fonds, les mécanismes cachés, les boutons d'interruptions dissimulés.

5- Ne pas emporter plus qu'on ne peut prendre.

6- Bien gérer son temps.

7- Ne laisser que peu de traces (voire aucune, si possible).

Voilà les règles que s'était fixée Rae. Le conduit d'aération n'était pas loin, voilà où serait sa cachette. Quant au reste, elle trouva une mallette vide, grise, de taille moyenne, sans code ni cadenas. Ce sera parfait pour y mettre les différents documents qu'elle trouverait. Rae posa le contenant sur le bureau, avant de fouiller celui-ci de fond en comble, survolant quelques documents, prenant des dossiers par-ci, par-là. Elle s'attarda plus à trouver des informations sur différents pirates.

« Barbe Blanche… X Drake… Un marrant celui-là… Baggy Le Clown… Je lui referai bien le portrait moi… Eustass Captain Kid… Eus…Tass ? » Murmura-t-elle en portant l'avis de recherche à hauteur d'yeux.

Elle poussa un peu sa capuche qui lui cachait la vue et observa le type de l'affiche. Pfeuh, il n'avait rien de charismatique, ni de charmant, un sale gosse avec beaucoup d'argent sur sa tête. Un gros poisson, quoi. Mais, s'il tombait entre les mains de la MARINE, ça ferait un joli pécule au chanceux qui arriverait à le traîner jusque devant la « JUSTICE ». L'ex-esclave haussa les épaules et fourra l'affiche dans la mallette, après avoir à peu près remis le bureau en place, elle s'attaqua à la bibliothèque et aux quelques étagères et placards. Elle ne trouva pas grand-chose, mais ce « pas grand-chose » lui était suffisant.

« Bon, assez traîné. »

Elle sortit du bureau par la porte, après avoir remis la grille à sa place. D'après le son des vagues sur la coque, ils devaient être à dix ou quinze minutes de l'île qu'ils venaient de quitter. Rae soupira puis inspira un grand coup pour réguler son rythme cardiaque. La jeune femme monta des escaliers, pensant qu'à l'heure qu'il était, il ne devrait y avoir personne dans les couloirs.

« Je me débrouille pas mal pour le mom… »

Pour le moment ? Une violente secousse s'empara du navire, et quelque chose de gros, lourd, de forme circulaire manqua de toucher Rae à pleine vitesse. Un boulet de canon venait de traverser quelques murs, allant tomber dans une pièce plus loin. Le bateau était attaqué ? Ah ! Elle n'avait pas prévu ça dans son calcul !

« Eh ! Une intruse !

- AH ! Grogna la jeune femme. C'est bien ma veine ! J'irai botter les fesses de l'imbécile qui a fait ça ! »

Saisissant la mallette, elle courut dans les couloirs, cherchant à faire perdre du temps aux MARINES.

* * *

Ah ces MARINES ! Toujours là où il ne faut pas ! Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent, Kid souriait, très jovial. Le mot vengeance était écrit partout sur sa peau, il en frémissait. Ce colonel lui avait tellement pourri la vie durant ces trois derniers mois qu'il en était devenu encore plus irritable qu'il ne l'était déjà (ET BON DIEU, QU'IL EST IRRITABLE !), et même en balançant deux à quatre de ses hommes à la mer, ça ne le calmait nullement. Mais là, c'était sa chance : Ce colonel de la MARINE était fini, et en prime, il récupérerait toutes les infos sur le bateau avant de le saborder. Plan parfait.

Un boulet.

Deux boulets.

Trois boulets.

Paf ! Et un trou bien profond dans la coque !

Le sourire de Kid s'étira un peu plus, on pouvait presque le comparer au _Joker_. Il leva un bras, et ils abordèrent avec férocité le navire.

« Pas de quartier, je veux les entendre appeler leur maman ! Je veux les entendre supplier ! Je veux les entendre demander grâce et pardon ! ALLEZ-Y DÉFONCEZ-MOI TOUT ÇA ! »

Nul besoin de se répéter, rapidement, le navire de la Marine grouillait de pirates enragés, savourant leur petite vengeance. Kid attendit un peu, avant de mettre un pied sur le pont, il s'appuyait au bastingage de son bateau, sauta et s'attaqua directement au colonel.

« J'espère qu'on dérange, et que t'avais rien d'prévu !

- Eustass Kid… Enfin… Grommela le Colonel Arker en se retournant.

- En chair, en os et en métal, vieux !

- Assez de courses poursuites, hum ? Tant mieux, je n'avais pas trop envie de me casser la tête à te chercher, tu me retires une épine du pied gamin. Mais assez tapé causette ! Je me ferai un plaisir d'entendre ton sang _glouglouter_ quand tu seras à moitié mort à terre !

- Ben tu vois, je n'aurai pas dit mieux !

- EUSTASS !

- HAHAHAH ! »

Les deux opposants s'élancèrent l'un sur l'autre, dans un combat dont la seule issue serait la mort.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, la bataille faisait toujours rage sur le bâtiment de la MARINE. Kid en avait presque fini avec Arker. Le combat avait été rude, la situation connaissant de nombreux rebondissements à chaque fois, au final, Kid avait su garder une longueur d'avance sur ce colonel qui n'avait pas l'air si aguerri que ça. Grande gueule, oui, mais au combat, hautement décevant. Et c'était un colonel, hm ?

« Haa…. Hah… Haah…

- Entendre… _Mon_ sang glouglouter tu disais ? Rit doucement le rouquin.

- Sale mioche… Argl… ! Agonisa l'autre, couvert de plaies.

- Eh ben, eh ben ! On peut dire que tu m'auras pris la tête jusqu'au bout, vieux con… Soupira Kid en souriant. Tu t'es bien battu, mais ça ne suffira pas face à moi. Allez, repose en paix ! »

Une lame traversa la gorge du MARINE, la victoire était leur. Kid leva les bras acclamé par ses hommes, il avança triomphalement, laissant traîner son manteau tâché de sang et de poussière derrière lui. Oui, lui, le grand capitaine Kid avait encore prouvé, une fois de plus, sa supériorité. Qu'est-ce que les gens voulaient comme preuves pour comprendre qu'il était le futur Roi des Pirates ? Hm ? Il dominait ses ennemis, il était fort, n'est-ce pas là, le plus important ? Franchement…

« Captain ! Venez voir, on a un problème ! Le groupe qui était censé recueillir des informations s'est fait battre ! Et salement !

- De quoi ?! Par un MARINE ?!

- On ne sait pas ! L'un d'eux a dit que c'était une _ombre rapide_.

- Une ombre ?! Vous vous foutez de moi !?

- N-Non captain on…

- Kid… Allons-voir… Suggéra Killer.

- Tch… Je vous suis… »

La joie de Kid s'était envolée bien vite à cette annonce. Qui avait le culot de contrecarrer ses plans ? Qui avait la simple idée –qui pouvait lui coûter la vie dans ce cas- de le contrarier ? _Lui_ ? Bien des téméraires avaient tentés, et tous s'y étaient salement cassé les dents. On ne rigolait pas avec Kid, jouer avec ses nerfs, c'était jouer avec sa vie. Tout homme assez intelligent et sain d'esprit, ne pouvait pas être assez bête pour essayer de se mesurer au grand capitaine Kid qui terrorisait les océans ! Non, mais…

Ils descendirent dans les entrailles du navire, une odeur de poudre et de sang était balayée par les courants d'air dû aux nombreux trous causés par les boulets de canons. Kid et Killer suivait un petit groupe d'homme, serrés les uns aux autres, c'était un spectacle assez comique. Ils arrivèrent à la partie du bateau qui devait sûrement être les dortoirs. Il se trouvait là quelques hommes à terre, Heat évaluant l'ampleur des dégâts, il leva le nez en voyant Kid et lui indiqua du pouce où se trouvait la source du problème.

« On ne s'en est pas encore occupé. Ajouta-t-il en appuyant sur une plaie d'un de ses camarades. Faites attention. »

Kid arqua un sourcil (invisible) et entra dans ce qui semblait être des douches communes. Un de ses hommes lui indiqua une ombre, derrière un rideau. Killer resta derrière son capitaine, près à dégainé ses faux à la moindre attaque. Le rookie s'avança, fronçant ses (inexistants) sourcils et s'arrêta à environ, une dizaine de centimètres du rideau. En tendant l'oreille, le rouquin entendit une respiration sifflante, et de l'eau qui ruisselait, sûrement d'un tuyau brisé. Il baissa le regard et vit que l'eau était légèrement tâchée de rouge, la silhouette était blessée, apparemment. Il saisit délicatement le rideau, avant de le tirer sèchement et…

« Une femme… ? S'étonnèrent certains avec un mouvement de recul.

- Une femme… Répéta Kid. Vous vous foutez de moi ? C'est une femme qui vous a botté les fesses ?!

- KID ! Réprimanda Killer.»

La mallette bien serrée contre elle, la jeune inconnue avait un fusil chargé braqué vers la tête de Kid. Adossée contre le mur, elle maintenait sa tête levée péniblement. Elle avait l'air essoufflée, tremblante, elle était blessée à la cuisse, pas quelque chose de grave en soi. Kid remarqua la mallette et tilta. Cette jeune femme n'avait pas l'air d'une MARINE, et si oui, eh ben, l'uniforme devait la dégoûter. Le petit groupe de recherche n'avait rien trouvé d'intéressant, ils avaient rapporté : « Quand on est passé, il ne restait rien… Aucune information intéressante, comme si tout avait été volé ! » Ceci expliquant cela, il considéra la jeune femme un peu plus longuement.

« T'es qui ?

- Une ombre… Juste une ombre de passage... J'arrive et je repars… Et là, j'aimerai bien repartir…

- Hein ? J'comprends rien à ton baratin ! Mais j'crois bien que t'as un truc qui m'intéresse.

- …, Elle resserra sa prise sur la mallette.

- Donne.

- Non.

- C'est un ordre !

- Je ne suis pas à ton service…

- Tu sais qui je suis ?! S'énerva Eustass. »

Elle sourit.

« Eustass Captain Kid. Et avec toute l'admiration que je te dois, tu n'auras rien de ce qui se trouve dans cette mallette… A moins que tu ne me passes sur le corps… C'est quoi cette tête ? Oh, méfie-toi, ne juge pas trop mon apparence de femme… Je sais sortir les griffes quand il le faut. Si ça se trouve, on a le même nombre de morts à notre actif. Captain.

- Espèce de… »

Killer saisit le bras de Kid et le tira en arrière.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Pesta le capitaine en retirant sèchement le bras de son second.

- Kid, Kid ! Cette nana ! C'est Sharper Shadow ! Chuchota le blond.

- Sharper Sha… Quoi ? Baragouina son supérieur en grimaçant.

- Sharper Shadow ! Cette fille est super connue ! Elle avait une prime sur sa tête avant que tu en aies une ! Ecoute, écoute…, Killer baissa la voix, d'après les rumeurs, c'est une experte en infiltration et en assassinat. Elle remplit des contrats et les règles à une vitesse… E-Elle a réussi à s'introduire dans une base navale de la MARINE et à en ressortir ! Ils s'en sont aperçus quand elle était déjà **_loin_** ! Kid, cette fille c'est une folle ! Mais elle nous serrait tellement utile !

- Attends, attends, attends… T'es en train de me dire…

- Faut qu'elle rejoigne notre équipage ! Avec ses capacités et ses infos, on sera encore plus puissants qu'on ne l'est déjà ! Kid, c'est notre chance ! Implora son second et meilleur ami.

- Je… Je suis pas sûr Killer… Avoua Kid en faisant une moue ennuyée.

- Kid… Je te parie un bras qu'elle en sait pas mal sur beaucoup de personnes que tu hais. Peut-être même… Trafalgar ? »

Kid tiqua et un rictus déforma ses lèvres rouges, plus d'informations sur ce bâtard de Trafalgar ? Pas besoin de le lui répéter deux fois, elle pouvait être n'importe qui, si elle pouvait lui recracher un maximum de choses sur n'importe qui, il était preneur. Il hocha la tête et Killer, sous son masque, fit un grand sourire satisfait. C'était comme si le ciel leur envoyait une aide bénite, cette fille serait certainement plus une aide divine qu'un poids épouvantable.

N'est-ce pas ?

N'est-ce… Pas ?

Kid s'avança fièrement vers celle qui tenait toujours son fusil en joue vers lui. Traînant fièrement sa cape, le menton levé, les bras croisés, haut, fort, fier. Un œil vert émeraude le regardait sans émotions, sans admiration, sans rien.

« C'quoi ton nom ? Demanda Kid.

- … Fair… Fair Rae. Répondit-elle de sa voix douce et légère.

- D'accord, Rae, qu'est-ce que tu dirais de rejoindre mon équipage ? »

Il la regarda dans les yeux après sa proposition, Kid grimaça légèrement en voyant avec quelle rapidité elle rangea son arme.

« D'accord. »

« _Comment ça, « __**D'accord **__» ? Elle a même pas fait mine de réfléchir ! _» Se dit Kid en ouvrant de grands yeux. L'assassin se releva la mallette au bout du bras, dans son poing dont les doigts étaient fermement serrés. Elle jeta le fusil qui de toute façon, ne pourrait pas tirer, de l'eau s'étant infiltré, ruinant la poudre, et avança doucement devant Kid avant de poser un genou à terre.

« Eustass Captain Kid, je te jure fidélité et loyauté à toi, mon nouveau capitaine. J'obéirai à tes ordres, et je consacrerai ma vie future à faire de toi le roi des pirates. Moi, Fair Rae, je le jure. »

Kid arqua un sourcil (imaginaire) et eu un mouvement de recul devant cette tirade si solennelle. Eh bien, en voilà une de bien intéressante ! Son sourire s'élargit, ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne lui avait pas parlé de la sorte, et ô mon Dieu, son égo en était ravi !

« Parfait. Dit-il simplement. »

* * *

Depuis deux ans et demi, Rae avait rejoint l'équipage et avait pleinement prit part à la vie sur le bateau, c'était comme si elle avait toujours été là. Killer avait vite arrêté de la considérer comme une source de revenue, et s'était très vite attaché à elle, et son petit minois. Son visage ahuri l'amusait, il la trouvait mignonne, surtout quand elle venait se lover contre lui, sans raison. Rae apportait ce petit "truc" que chaque femme avait. Oui, Rae avait un truc pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Bon après, tout le monde ne voyait pas les choses de la même manière : Kid par exemple. Lui avait vraiment un problème énormissime à la considérer comme autre chose qu'une nana qui lui arrondi grassement ses fins de mois. « _Rae fais ci. Rae fais ça. Rae va prendre ci. Rae va prendre ça._ » Et puis, elle n'avait pas trop attendue pour leur expliquer pourquoi elle avait une prime depuis ses onze ans. Kid avait trouvé ça drôle de la charrier sur son passé d'esclave.

Sachez-le, elle ne trouvait pas ça drôle, et c'était sujet à dispute. Mais l'intégration fut complète, bien que Kid essaya de la tester de temps à autre pour être bien sûr de ne pas avoir accepté dans son équipage une pauvre imbécile. Il n'avait pas besoin de bras-cassés, il en croisait suffisamment sur la mer…

* * *

Killer secoua la tête pour faire partir cette brume de souvenir, il sourit un peu plus. C'est drôle ce que le temps passait vite. Le Massacreur sortit de sa cabine et alla voir où se trouvait Rae et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de la voire à la proue, prenant un bain de soleil, comme elle le faisait souvent.

" Elle est où l'aut' garce ? Grommela une voix derrière lui. "

Killer pointa simplement du doigt l'emplacement de Rae.

" Tch, toujours à rien foutre celle-là…

- Arrête, elle se donne beaucoup ! Défendit Killer.

- Mouais, autant que je me donne à faire le ménage.

- …

- Quoi ?

- Non rien… Soupira le blond en secouant la tête.

- Des fois je me demande si elle est vraiment là, cette négresse… Elle me donne des maux de tête… T'es sûre qu'elle est bien réelle ? "

Killer claque trois fois des doigts devant les yeux de son capitaine et alla même jusqu'à le pincer, avant d'esquiver une claque venant du rouquin. Réflexe.

" Faut croire que c'est la réalité, Kid. Il serait temps que tu te réveilles, gros. Ça va juste faire trois ans là…

- 'tain…

- Hahaha ! "

Kid se gratta la tête avant de balayer l'espace autour de lui du regard. Presque tous ses hommes étaient sur le pont, affairés de différentes manières, et il y avait cette imbécile, assise à la proue, ses cheveux retraçant les vagues du vent. Des fois, il se demandait pourquoi il avait aveuglément accepté de la prendre dans son équipage… Cette fille, c'était vraiment une écharde dans le c…

"Haah…Soupira Killer.

- Arrête de soupirer, ça m'énerve. Grogna Kid.

- Eh… ? Eh…

- On arrive bientôt ?

- Aye.

- Bon, en attendant…"

Killer regarda Kid s'éloigner vers Rae. Subitement il eut envie de l'arrêter, sentant déjà venir une dispute bruyante, mais c'était trop tard : Rae volait déjà haut dans les airs, lancée comme un ballon par son capitaine qui éprouvait un plaisir mesquin à lui faire des frayeurs aussi bleue que le ciel de la nuit.

Le Second du navire soupira, ricana même un peu et se décida à les rejoindre.

C'est drôle, le soleil brillait beaucoup aujourd'hui.

"Pourvu que ça dure… " Sourit Killer.

* * *

**RAPPEL** :Les allusions à retrouver :

- Deux allusions à des jeux vidéo (Indice : On peut trouver les Let's Play, Walkthrough sur YT. L'un parle de zombie. Si je donne l'autre, c'est trop facile, tout est dans le mot!)

- Une chanson (cover je pense) d'un Viner ! (Indice : C'était une chanson pour la St-Valentin, on peut la retrouver sur SoundCloud !)

* **Cette citation est marquée comme "Anonyme" parce que je ne retrouve pas l'auteur justement. Si quelqu'un veut bien éclairer ma lanterne, j'en serai ravie ! :)**


End file.
